


I Need To See You

by demonmadej



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Nightmares, Post-Stranger Things 2, Protective Mike Wheeler, Sad Will Byers, Short & Sweet, Will Byers Can't Catch a Break, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: "Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Mike responded, concern in his tone."N-no. I, uh, had a nightmare and I just... I need to see you. I'm s-sorry Mike but i just have to see you." He was still struggling to speak as tears continued to spill and shaky breaths escaped him after every word.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	I Need To See You

Will's chest was heaving and his body was wracking in sobs as he sat up straight on his bed. He had another nightmare. In it, he was back in 1984, but the mind flayer got him, permanently this time and he had forgotten everything. His friends, His family, all the memories. 

Mike.

In his dream, instead of Bob being the one who was killed, it had been Mike instead. He had to watch him be brutally attacked by the demodogs in a long, dark hallway. He had to hear the screams of his family and friends as Mike was being taken away from them.

Even though everything was fuzzy and blurred because it was a dream, he still woke up with tears staining his face and a feeling of panic. He glanced around the room hastily, wanting to prove that he was okay. But he still felt like he couldn't breathe, like his lungs weren't accepting the air he was trying to bring to them. After everything, fourteen year old will byers felt paranoid all the time, like something from the upside down would come back. 

He needed to see mike right now. After watching him be killed in his dream, he needed to see him. To feel him, because right now the memories of his dream were playing back in his mind. 

Without thinking, he got up from his bed and walked to his desk. Sitting down in his desk chair, he grabbed his radio and reached Mike, begging for him to pick up. The sobs still weren't leaving his body. Why couldn't he breathe properly? It was a miracle he was able to get the words "Mike- Mike please. Are you there? Over" out. Even though it was three am, and will's voice was shaken, mike picked up.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Mike responded, concern in his tone.

"N-no. I, uh, had a nightmare and I just... I need to see you. I'm s-sorry Mike but i just have to see you." He was still struggling to speak as tears continued to spill and shaky breaths escaped him after every word.

"I'm coming right now. I promise. Over" Will heard the radio click off and he couldn't help but feel dread as Mike's voice no longer came through. He crawled back into his bed as he waited for mike to arrive.

After what felt like hours to Will, he heard Mike enter his room. He had crawled through the window that Will had left unlocked. He was still in his blue pajamas, but a large winter coat was over top them. As he shuffled it off, he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Will, carding his fingers through his hair. If Will wasn't so upset, he would have noted how this made his cheeks burn and that these somewhat intimate touches made his heart beat out of his chest. It doesn't mean anything, he thought in the back of his mind.

After a few moments, Mike pulled away a bit, but his arms were still around Will's neck.

Will wiped at his eyes, and tried to explain the nightmare to Mike, even though it hurt to do so as the nightmare was so traumatic.

"M-mike. I was possessed again. And- and you...I didn't mean to. I didn't want to... but it- it..." he trailed off, sobbing again, but mike seemed to have gotten what he was trying to say as he pulled will into another hug, rubbing circles into his back.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." he whispered into Will's shoulder, his voice slightly muffled. "I'm gonna be okay. you're gonna be okay."

When Will pulled back, his eyes locked with Mike's. What happened next made him feel like he couldn't breathe again, but in a different way this time.

Mike leaned in slowly, and his eyes flickered to Will's lips before looking back at him. It was a silent can i kiss you? He tucked a piece of Will's hair behind his ear before leaning in, his lips connecting with Will's.

Will felt like his whole body was being swarmed with butterflies. Suddenly the coldness he felt after his nightmare was replaced with heat. His hands messily wrapped around Mike's waist and pulled him closer. To Will's disappointment, they pulled apart due to a lack of air.

But suddenly, panic began to wash over Will again.

"What about El?" he whispered, his eyes wide. He wasn't entirely sure if they stayed broken up or not. Or did Mike just cheat on her with him?

Mike appeared little confused. "What about her? we broke up in July, remember? Of course i still care about her. But... we realized it wasn't in the way couples do. This whole time I had liked someone else. You, Will. and I had just been trying to avoid it. I guess I just thought liking boys was wrong. But i had a talk with Nancy and she kinda explained everything to me so..." Mike shrugged, and he looked nervous as his arms didn't unwrap themselves from Will's neck.

Will let out a relieved sigh. "I like you too Mike. So much. I have for so long." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face, and the tears in his eyes came back, but this time they were from happiness, not fear.

Mike pressed a kiss to Will's nose and smiled back, and will could notice blush on his cheeks, overlapping his freckles.

Will couldn't help himself, and pressed a somewhat sloppy kiss to mike's lips. It wasn't perfect, as they both couldn't stop smiling, but it didn't matter.

When they eventually faded off into sleep, Mike's arms wrapped around Will's, and the only sounds being those of Will's ceiling fan and the two boys' soft snores, his nightmare had been long forgotten, and he instead dreamt about him and Mike. Growing up. 

Together. 

Crazy together.


End file.
